Tails' Sick Day
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Tails is found sick in bed by his mother, Rosemary. Cream comes and finds out, and then brings Sonic back with her to keep him company.


Rosemary and Amadeus Prower were going setting the table for breakfast, and wondered why Tails hadn't got up yet.

"Can you go see what's keeping Miles, honey?" Amadeus asked, putting silverware on the table.

"Sure, Amadeus." Rosemary replied and went upstairs. She reached the hallway and called, "Miles, it's time to get up!"

When Miles didn't come out, she went to his room, opened the door, and saw Tails' ears sticking out from under the blanket.

She walked over and whispered, "Miles..." She shook him. "Wake up, sweetie..."

"Uggggh..." Tails just groaned, and that confuesed her.

She uncovered Tails face, and froze as Tails opened his eyes halfway.

His nose was runny and stuffy, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" Rosemary asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I...*cough*...I don't know, mom...*cough, cough*..." Tails said between coughs.

Rosemary felt his forehead, and he was as hot as a lightbulb. She pulled her hand away.

"My goodness, you're burning up, Miles..." She said as she took her hand off.

"I...I know..." Tails said as he coughed again.

Rosemary got up from the bed and said, "Lay still, sweeite. I'll be right back." Rosemary then went out of his room.

Seconds later, she came back with a thermometer, sitting next to him again.

"Let me take your temperature, Miles..." She whispered, and Tails opened his mouth and let her place the thermometer under his tongue.

He was still and silent until the thermometer beeped. She took it out and read it. It was 102.87 degrees.

"You've got a bad fever, Miles." Rosemary said, putting the thermometer in her dress pocket.

"I feel...*cough*...awful, mom..." Tails said as he coughed yet again.

Rosemary rubbed his cheek gently. "Poor baby..." She whispered.

Tails groaned from the heat of his fever. "Ugggghhh...I feel so hot..." He whimpered.

"I'll get something to cool down your fever...stay here..." She got up and went downstairs to get a bowl of water and a cloth.

Amadeus was at the table, putting food on the plates. "Why is Miles not up?" He asked.

"He's sick, Amadeus. He's got a real bad fever." Rosemary said. She filled up a bowl with cold water, and grabbed a cloth.

She went back upstairs and Amadeus followed. Tails groaned from the head of his fever as Rosemary came in with the cloth and water, sitting next to him.

Amadeus stood next to her as she dipped the cloth in the water, and rinsed it.

"This'll cool you down, sweetie..." She said as she placed the wet cold cloth on Tails' forehead.

Tails relaxed a little as the cloth cooled his fever. "Thank you, mom..." He whispered.

He then saw his dad next to her. "Hey, buddy..." Amadeus said, stroking his cheek. "You sick, son?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, very sick...*cough*..." He replied with a cough.

Rosemary pulled the blanket over him fully and said, "We're gonna go back downstairs and eat our breakfast. You get some rest, sweetie."

Tails nodded. "Okay, mom..." He whispered.

"Now close your eyes." She said, as she got up from the bed.

Tails closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds.

Rosemary and Amadeus walked out quietly and closed the door behind them.

They went downstairs, and as they reached the bottom, they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll get it, you head to the kitchen." Rosemary said, and went to answer the door. She opened, and saw Cream, Tails' friend outside with her chao, Cheese.

"Hi Rosemary." Cream greeted. "

"Chao chao!" Cheese greeted.

"Hi, Cream. Hi, Chese." She greeted back. "What brings you here?"

"Can Tails come out and play with us?" Cream asked.

"I'm sorry, Cream but i'm afraid not. He's got a fever." Rosemary replied sadly.

"Oh, dear. Is he gonna be alright?" Cream asked.

"Yes, he just needs some rest." Rosemary said.

Cream sighed sadly as well as Cheese. "Well, bye." She and Cheese left and Rosemary closed the door.

Cream looked as Cheese and said, "We need to tell the others." Cheese nodded in agreement.

Rosemary went back to the table and sat next to Amadeus. "Who was it?" He asked.

"It was Cream, she asked if Tails could come out and play, and I told her he was sick." Rosemary relpied.

They ate their breakfast, and as they put the dishes in the sink, she hears someone knocking at the door again.

"I wonder who it could be this time?" Rosemary said as she went to the door. She opened it.

Cream and Cheese were outside with Sonic. "Hi, Rosemary." He greeted.

"Hi, Sonic." Rosemary greeted back.

"Is it true that Tails is sick?" Sonic asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes, he's very sick." Rosemary asked. "Why are you all here though?"

"We came to keep him company." Cream replied with a smile.

Rosemary was surprised that they had come to keep their sick friend company.

She steps aside and says, "Come on in."

They all walk in. "He's upstairs in his room. Try not to make too much noise around him" Rosemary said and they nodded.

They went upstairs to the hall where the door to his room was. When they reach his door, Cream knocked.

"Ugggghh...who is it?" Tails groaned as he sat up a little.

"It's Cream and Sonic." Sonic said from the other side.

"Oh...*cough*...come in." Tails said.

They open the door and walk up to him.

They sit on the bed with him.

"You okay, little bro?" Sonic asked.

"No...not really..." Tails said. "I feel sick as heck..."

"I sorry you caught the flu, Tails." Cream said, feeling terrible for him.

"I know...it's nice of you to come and keep me company." Tails said with a weak smile.

"That's what friends are for, Tails." Sonic said, patting his shoulder.

"I'm gonna close my eyes for a little while...Tails said, and closed his eyes, falling asleep again.

Sonic whispered, "Sleep well, buddy."

He and Cream went downstairs to watch TV With Rosemary and Amadeus.

"I feel so terrible for Tails." Cream said.

"Me too..." Sonic said. "But if he get's enough rest, he'll be better in no time." Sonic replied.

"Yeah..." Cream said.

By next day, Tails was better and went out to play with Cream and Cheese.

Tails tagged Cream. "Tag, you're it!" Tails laughed and flew into the sky.

"Maybe, but not for long!" Cream laughed and flew after him.

She flew next to him and tapped his shoulder with her ear. "You're it!" She laughed.

"I'll get you! Just you wait, Cream!" He taunted and flew after her.

The End. 


End file.
